five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan's Cheese Factory
STORY You play as a younger brother who snuck into that abandoned cheese factory. At first, you thought your brother was right that there was no point in going there. Turns out you found some somewhat good & not rotten cheese. Turns out it actually tasted good. Basically, you play as a younger brother who snuck into Dylan's Cheese Factory even though you were told not to but you still did it anyway. To win the night, you need to eat a total of 15 blocks of cheese (because you became addicted to it) and then you're satisfied. In the meantime, you need to defend yourself from the abandoned animatronics who are trying to kill you because they're malfunctioning obviously. That's the reason the factory was shut down in the first place. ENEMIES Dylan: If you hear him banging on the door, turn off the light (CTRL) before he bangs on it a total of 5 times. You'll hear the door creak when he's gone. Greyfox: He'll try to attack you from the conveyor belt to your right. If you see him, keep the light on until he goes away. He has 3 stages before he kills you. The farther he is in his stages, the longer he takes to go away. Prototype: It'll appear randomly in your face. If it appears at the conveyor belt, turn away to the area Dylan attacks at. If it appears in the area Dylan attacks at, turn away to the conveyor belt. NIGHTS Night 1: Dylan and Greyfox are active on this night. After beating this night, you'll get a black screen with dialogue. After the dialogue's done, you're back to the title screen. Brother: Hey You: Yeah brother? Brother: Why are your hands covered in yellow stuff? You: I accidentally peed on the toilet seat. Brother: Goodness gracious. It's aright just try not to do it again. You: OK Night 2: Dylan & Greyfox are more aggressive. Prototype is now active. After beating this night, you'll get a black screen with dialogue. After the dialogue's done, you're sent back to the title screen. Brother: Dude. You: Yeah? Brother: I woke up at 2 in the morning and I didn't see you in bed. Why? You: I woke up & I went to the bathroom. Brother: OK sure.... Night 3: Everyone's way more aggressive. After beating this night, you'll get a black screen with dialogue. After the dialogue's done, you're sent back to the title screen. Brother: Hey dude. You: What's up? Brother: We need to talk. I know you've been going to that factory. You: No? Brother: Sure we'll see about tomorrow. Night 4: Even though there are only 3 animatronics, this game's still not easy. After beating this night, you'll be given an end screen with dialogue. Once you press enter, you're sent back to the title screen. There's now a gold trophy on the title screen. "Congrats! You survived! Your brother took you to someone who could help you & it turned out well. You no longer have to go to that factory & eat cheese. Thanks for playing this pathetic excuse of a FNAF fangame. Now go read a book or go outside or something."